


wicked games

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Femslash, Guilty Pleasures, Hot Sex, Love Triangles, Resentment, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Nora's eyes and mind have been straying to a certain green-eyed witch a lot lately and Mary Louise has noticed.





	wicked games

“You’re doing it again, Nora.” Mary-Louise huffed in unrestrained annoyance. The brunette blinked, turning to see her girlfriend’s turned up expression.

“What are you on about, Mary-Lou?” They were at a party hosted by Lily to continue the peace treaty with her sons. It was hard enough not being able to feed on their plethora of compelled guests, she didn’t need her girlfriend’s attitude.

“You’re looking at her!” Mary-Louise tried to keep her voice and temper leveled as Lily wouldn’t like her and Nora making a spectacle of themselves at her carefully planned party. Nora glanced at her before her eyes wandered back out to the crowd.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said behind her wine glass.

The blonde’s eyes narrowed. “I’m talking about Perfect Bonnie. You’ve been drooling over her like she’s a piece of meat since she arrived. I know you’re crossed that she’s yet to come and greet you.” She finished bitterly.

Nora blushed at her words and accusatory tone before clearing her throat. “I haven’t been _drooling_ over her. I simply admire her dress. It’s a very pretty color. I’m thinking of purchasing something similar.”

Mary-Louise snorted in disbelief. “I don’t even know if you’re actually oblivious to your attraction to her or you’re lying to me.”

Nora breathed out in frustration. “Mary-Lou, why must you- Bonnie is my _friend_. Must you be jealous of every friend I make?”

The blonde stepped closer. “You don’t make friends, Nora. You hate people. Except for Bonnie, of course. Wonder why that is?” She asked sarcastically.

“Why can’t you let this go? You’re being ridiculous.” The brunette exclaimed, getting increasingly frustrated with the blonde’s antics every time Bonnie was the topic of discussion or merely present.

“Why can’t you admit you like her!?” Mary-Louise practically screamed, garnering the attention and weird looks from Valerie, Beau, Enzo and some random compelled humans.

Nora gritted her teeth. “Will you lower your voice?”

“Why?” She challenged with blazing eyes. “Afraid she’ll hear me?”

The brunette shook her head, setting her glass down on the table beside them. “I’m not doing this with you tonight. You’re being unreasonable.” She turned to head outside for some air but ran right into another figure that was coming her way. _Bonnie_. She instinctively reached out to steady the witch on her feet as she breathed out a “Hi.”

Bonnie smiled gratefully, straightening herself as Nora slowly removed her grasp.”Hi.”

“Of course!” Mary-Louise sneered viciously before stomping past them and heading towards the stairs. Bonnie’s brow lifted as she turned back to Nora. “Uh, what’s her problem?”

The heretic bit her lip as she watched the blonde disappear upstairs, eyes shifting back to green. “She’s in a bit of a mood tonight.”

“She always seems to be in a mood.” Bonnie muttered, before looking apologetic. “Hey..sorry about earlier.” Nora looked confused, so the witch continued. “When I got here. I don’t want you to think I was ignoring you. It’s just Damon’s not exactly Lily’s biggest fan and he insisted I keep him a company as a buffer between them. I literally just escaped.” She giggled, making Nora smile.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you’re here now. Mary-Lou and I were just saying how beautiful that dress looks on you..” So it wasn’t exactly the truth, but she couldn’t say what she wanted without proving Mary-Lou’s theory. Plus, it’d be a crime not to let the witch know in some capacity how gorgeous she looked.

Bonnie arched an unconvinced brow. “Mary-Louise _complimented_ me? I find that extremely hard to believe, considering she hates me.”

“Mary-Louise doesn’t _hate_ you.” She tried to say with confidence. “She’s just slow to warm up to new things and new people.”

Bonnie hummed with nod, still unconvinced, looking around the party and froze when she saw Damon’s blue orbs scanning the crowd. “Crap. Damon’s looking for me.”

Nora didn’t think. “I was actually heading outside for some air. Would you like to come with? Take a real break from the man-child?” She teased.

The witch let out a choked laugh as she shook her head. “I shouldn’t have laughed at that but yes please.”

The heretic’s eyes lit up as she grasped Bonnie’s hand. She actively ignored the tingles and feelings that unexpectedly arose as she pulled them through the bodies. She was kind of eager to be alone with her. They hadn’t been alone together since she and Mary-Louise gotten back together. To avoid fights and to keep Mary-Lou’s suspicion and jealousy at bay- she’s mostly kept her distance. But she missed her new friend. She was the first real friend she ever had. She tugged Bonnie out the front door, missing Mary-Louise’s darkened eyes from atop of the staircase.


End file.
